Wash Your Colors Over Me
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Todas as coisas na vida são pintadas com inúmeras cores, tons e sobre tons, até mesmo o relacionamento entre Tom e Ginny. Projeto Em Tons.
1. Sunflowers

**Sunflowers**

Quando as pessoas me perguntavam como eu tinha sobrevivido a loucura que fora te conhecer tão profundamente - e eram raras as que perguntavam - eu respondia a verdade, mas muitos acreditavam que era um enigma. Girassóis, era minha resposta, e as pessoas me olhavam se perguntando se eu tinha realmente superado ou se tinha perdido minha mente junto com minha inocencia.

Você teria entendido, eu penso, pois certamente percebeu em vida a fraqueza e encanto destas flores. Tão humanas, virando-se para o sol, queimando-se por desejar demais aquilo que nenhum mortal pode ter. É ironico pensar que isso define minha relação contigo tão bem quanto sua relação consigo mesmo, pois desejando demais, você se perdeu - de si mesmo, e depois da vida.

Naquelas semanas de solidão, todas as palavras pareciam erradas. E se o sol do Egito queimava minha pele, fazendo-a arder e me lembrando do que não deveria me aproximar, a tinta na tela escorregava retratando girassóis semi-mortos, como eu e você. E com a obsessão por fazer sempre o melhor que você incutiu em mim, eu tentava repetir nas cores os sentimentos e sensações que via nas pétalas das flores, que quando perdiam a direção, pendiam para o abismo no qual eu me encontrava.

Luna entendeu, é claro, pois ela entende tudo sobre essas coisas que as palavras não conseguem explicar, e foi ela quem escolheu o buquê brilhante com o qual entrei na igreja no meu casamento, e ao jogá-lo para trás, me livrei da última mentira que você me contou - que nunca mais haveria outra pessoa para mim, que você seria meu fim como fora meu começo. O sol brilhava, e eu me virei para o outro lado, para outra fonte de alegria, e nunca mais pensei em você.


	2. Greener On The Other Side

**Greener On The Other Side**

Uma das coisas que sempre deu esperanças aos humanos nesses milhares de anos era saber que, não importa o quão ruim o inverno pudesse ser, ele sempre terminaria em uma radiante primavera, onde a grama verde se espalharia pelos campos, as flores renascendo, e o frio se afastando. Talvez também seja assim com pessoas, eu imagino, e por isso mesmo, tenho paciência comigo.

Dói, ainda, pensar em você e lembrar das suas mentiras. Dói, a cada passo por perto de um dementador, ouvir sua voz no meu ouvido, como se você nunca tivesse partido. Dói, quando os outros cochicham e falam sobre mim. Vai passar, eu digo para mim mesma, e espero pelo momento em que as folhas rasgadas da minha infância perdida entre teus sussurros vão se renovar em um verde glorioso, me permitindo ser, novamente, _só Ginny_, sem nenhuma marca de Tom.

De todas as coisas que você me roubou, o que nunca conseguiu levar foi o consolo de ver a compreensão em olhos verdes, que agora vêem todas essas coisas que aconteceram entre eu e você e não me julgam. Ele sabe, como eu sei, o que é estar em suas mãos, e por isso, somos perfeitos juntos. Todo o seu esforço para que nós jamais pudessemos ser acabou por nos unir de forma que ninguém poderia separar. E, a cada olhar dele, o gelo se afasta um pouco mais, você se afasta um pouco mais, o medo se afasta um pouco mais, e juntos, caminhamos para uma nova primavera, lutando para terminar seu inverno de terror, sabendo o que nos aguarda do outro lado. E, do outro lado de sua existência, a grama certamente será mais verde para todos nós.

(Eu só queria que ele pudesse ver que não sou dele, sou minha, mas talvez seja pedir demais. Eu sempre fui de alguém, afinal.)


	3. Beyond Black & Red

**Beyond Black & Red**

Muitas pessoas - a maioria delas - me julga como vermelho, por meus cabelos brilhantes, pelas sardas que se espalham em meu corpo, pela família chamativa que eu tenho. E, talvez, um dia eu tenha sido todas as coisas que ligam a essa cor: apaixonada, fogosa, raivosa, cheia de desejo de matar e morrer, de amor e por amor.

Mas tudo isso foi _antes_ de você.

Pois, sim, você mudou tudo em mim. Você manchou de preto meu vermelho, acordando o marrom de meus olhos para a realidade dura da vida. Você retirou os excessos, as fragilidades que me levaram a estar em seus braços, e eu renasci outra - não mais morangos luxuriantes e cerejas explosivas, mas cacau refinado e cocos duros. Não é mais tão simples me conhecer, ou me enganar. As paixões me ensinaram a cautela, e o cuidado se mostrou valer à pena. Não sofro mais, pois não espero demais. Não temo a mais ninguém, mais nada, pois já aprendi a separar meus desejos do que deve ser feito. Aprendi que nem toda batalha pode ser vencida, e que há glória também na espera.

Não que eu valorize o sofrimento, mas aprendi a lidar com ele. Certos mals são necessários, e talvez você tenha sido exatamente o que eu precisava para poder crescer. Mesmo o que parecer ser a morte pode ser apenas o começo da vida, como as folhas que caem no outono para dar vida ao solo que renascerá na primavera. São dos fins que vem os começos, e recomeços melhores. Eu era apenas uma criança, um rascunho em cartão e lápis cera de um desenho ainda em progresso, inacabada e incompleta. Hoje, eu sou uma mulher, firme na certeza de minhas possibilidades e impossibilidades. Se eu posso tanta coisa, Tom, é por você que, ao me enganar, me ensinou tanto, me mudou tanto, que eu nem mesmo posso ficar amarga. Se sou quem sou, é porque você me fez assim.

E, agora, ninguém pode repintar minhas cores ao seu bel-prazer, pois não há mais nada em mim que dependa de alguém - nem mesmo de você.


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

**Behind Blue Eyes**

Seus olhos eram azuis. Eu os via azuis em meus pesadelos. Quando eu fechava meus olhos, eles me encaravam, como se você jamais tivesse partido. Não que fossem, de fato, azuis - mas para mim, sempre foram. Eram punhaladas de gelo em meu coração, em meu corpo. Cada olhar, me prendendo e me ferindo, me mantendo e me destruíndo. Você era assim, Tom, o próprio Status Quo. Todas as coisas que jamais quis acreditar - sobre mim, sobre bruxos, sobre mulheres, sobre sangue e honra - sendo marcadas em minha mente à ferro e fogo. Poucas pessoas lembram que o gelo também é capaz de queimar.

Mas você nunca foi óbvio, verdade seja dita. Você nunca me disse nenhuma destas coisas, apenas me levou a pensar. Me levou a confiar meu mundo à você, minha índole aos seus conselhos, tola e inocente como era. Eu virei dependente de seus olhos falsamente azuis, de seus sorrisos falsamente calorosos. Tudo a respeito de nós dois era de um tom esmaecido, congelado, morto - como você; como eu em seu domínio.

Você me dizia as coisas, e eu acreditava nelas piamente, pois você sabia de tanto, Tom... Eu era só uma menina. Você era maior que a vida - mal sabia eu a verdade disto, naquele tempo. Eu confiava em você, e nem mesmo pisquei quando sugeriu, pela primeira vez, que eu poderia estar errada. Eu confiei em você cegamente, e você me conduziu, me levando a me perder nessa imensidão de azul-marinho, afogando-me na correnteza de suas paixões, plenamente obediente a seus desejos.

Como você poderia imaginar, então, que ao descer para a Câmara azulada, seguindo tuas ordens sem sentimento, caminhando para a morte solitária, que eu mantinha a esperança em algo mais - algo além - algo que me salvasse, que te destruísse? Você nunca pode imaginar minha traição, pois nunca questionou sua própria capacidade de seduzir e sua própria autoridade sobre mim.

Seu problema, Tom, era que você não sabia sentir. E não sabendo como me sentia, me perdeu para uma tênue esperança de liberdade que se provou certa - o fogo que queimava por trás de outros pares de olhos, esses realmente azuis, esses que realmente me amavam, esses que realmente sabiam, que realmente guiavam a todos, esses que eram irmãos e pais, diretores e amigos, que não me abandonaram naquele momento final, que deixaram suas esperanças em um mero garoto que provou que, com a lealdade verdadeira inspirada por olhos azuis que não eram os seus - que sempre foram negros, salvo em meus pesadelos - salvou a todos nós de seus plano, mais uma vez.

E, por trás de seus olhares frios, você nunca realmente conheceu o poder o azul.


	5. Soul Mate

**Soul Mate**

Você me fez falar. Eu nunca tinha contado para ninguém, sobre Tom, não realmente. Não os temores, os sonhos, as dúvidas. Eu nunca consegui explicar a ninguém como ele me dominava, mesmo distante. Nunca consegui que alguém entendesse que, mesmo depois, ainda dirigia minha vida, alterando meus comportamentos, ainda algo contra o qual eu me julgava.

Eu vivia sozinha, até você chegar. Eu falava, brincava e ria, mas não tinha ninguém que me conhecesse por dentro. Você me olhou, naquele dia, e tudo mudou. Eu queria avisar, mas os avisos se tornaram confissões. Eu queria ajudar, mas meu oferecimento se tornou um pedido de ajuda. Eu queria fingir que tinha passado, mas você sabia muito bem que não era verdade. Ele ainda vivia, em mim, como um veneno que se espalha lentamente.

Como começamos a contar um com o outro? A mostrar nosso coração, logo nós, que nunca gostamos de ser vistos? Nossas fraquezas e fortalezas, nossos temores. Logo nós, que tínhamos tanto orgulho de não depender de ninguém, nos abrimos ao ponto de saber que tínhamos alguém em quem confiar. Nossas vozes se entrelaçaram, nossos dedos se entrelaçaram, e nossas vidas se entrelaçaram, tudo porque começamos a dar, sem pedir nada, as explicações que o outro precisava. Quando eu falava de você, falava de mim, e o mesmo acontecia quando você falava de você.

Tom Riddle me tirou tanta coisa - minha inocência, minha infância, meus sonhos, meus amigos, meu irmão - e nunca o perdoarei por isso. Mas, quando olho em seus olhos cinzentos, tudo isso desaparece, e resta apenas o que ele me deu.

Você.


	6. To Guide My Way

******To Guide My Way**

Ela tinha flores roxas em suas mãos, e não tremia. Seus olhos não desviaram dos meus, e ela não se afastou ao me ver. Sorriu, e veio em minha direção, como se nada tivesse acontecido - mas tudo mudara. Eu era outra pessoa. Eu era um perigo, e quase matara a todos. Eu caíra em desgraça, mas ela veio em minha direção, como se ainda fosse um anjo.

Ou, talvez, ela fosse o anjo.

Sentou ao meu lado, delicada como só ela era, e me ofereceu as flores. Roxas, como as marcas em meu corpo, de dominação, dos erros, das mentiras.

"Você sempre gostou de flores" ela falou, e sua voz era suave.

"Obrigada."

Achei que fosse partir, mas não foi. Segurou minha mão na sua, e esperou, em silêncio. Os minutos correram, e eu não sabia o que dizer. Não poderia falar nada que mudasse meus atos, e não poderia dizer para ela que era mentira. Era minha primeira, minha única amiga.

"Eu sei."

Era como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, e talvez quisesse me confortar, mas pareceu uma acusação. Soltei sua mão e levantei, me afastando. Eu era suja, terrível, tola.

"O que espera que eu diga, Luna? É verdade, é tudo verdade. Todos os boatos, e eu... Eu fui tola, mas é verdade. Eu fiz isso."

Ela não respondeu, apenas me olhou. Eu esperava a raiva, o ódio, o desprezo de todos, mas ela me ofereceu apenas compaixão. E, se todo o resto já não me atingia, já não me sufocava, o olhar dela o fez, partindo todas as paredes que construíra, chegando bem dentro de mim, e me envolvendo em uma onda tão intensa, que já não podia respirar.

Finalmente, as lágrimas caíram. Tudo que eu tinha segurado para mim, cada pequena mágoa, toda a dor, todo o medo, todas as marcas que Tom me deixara, estavam nas mãos dela. Luna levantou, e me abraçou, os braços finos apoiando meu corpo, quando eu já não tinha mais onde me apoiar.

"Vai passar", foi tudo que ela disse, e eu sabia que era verdade.

E, em minhas mãos fechadas, as flores roxas jaziam amassadas, mortas, e partidas, como Tom.


	7. A True Friend

******A True Friend**

_Ginevra Weasley_

Aquelas palavras marcariam para sempre sua vida. As primeiras que escreveu. A letra trêmula, incerta como ela. Rodeada de significados, esperando que estes a segurassem, quando não havia segurança alguma. Ela era solitária, mesmo quando rodeada. Era insegura, jovem, alegre, cheia de planos e expectativas.

Eu observei o desenho das formas, e pude ver além deles, a alegria, a necessidade, como ela gostaria de ter um amigo. Como ela precisava de alguém ao seu lado, desamparada como estava. Sem olhos, eu via as sardas manchando sua pele de laranja, marcando-a como se pertencesse a algo, mas seu coração era vazio. Eu via os cabelos brilhando ao sol, como labaredas, mas sabia que a alegria estava apenas para os outros - nunca verdadeira dentro de si mesma. Eu via as mentiras que ela nem sabia que contava, e soube que ali, encontraria um lar, uma companhia, exatamente tudo que eu precisava.

_Olá, Ginevra Weasley. Meu nome é Tom Riddle._

E, dessa forma tão fácil, meu plano começou, e a vida dela acabou.


	8. Stars In Her Eyes

**Stars In Her Eyes**

_Para Jana_

No começo, tudo era assim - claro. Tudo era luz, e belo. A verdade vos libertará, me diziam, mas ela me aprisionou. Nunca mais pude me livrar dela.

Eu era assim - clara. Era toda inocência e pureza. Os puros de coração irão para o céu, me diziam, mas a pureza me condenou. Nunca mais pude me aproximar dela.

Eu era assim - virgem. Toda intocada e intocável. A castidade era uma virtude, me diziam, mas ela não me salvou. Nunca mais pude evitar corrompê-la.

Eu era assim - otimista. Toda cheia de sonhos e futuros perfeitos. Reze, pense positivo, e conseguirá, me diziam, mas isso não adiantou. Nunca mais pude evitar a escuridão dentor de mim.

Eu era assim - parte. Toda envolvida por famílias e amigos. Honre pai e mãe, me ensinaram, mas eles não me cuidaram como devia. E nunca mais pude confiar em ninguém.

E tudo se tornou vazio e solidão, tudo se tornou isolamento e angustia, tudo se tornou tons diferentes, manchados, sem a perfeição que haviam aspirado para mim, sem haver nada do que me disseram, sem haver nada - só a luz que cega, que paralisa, que impede, que condena.

E em toda a minha volta, tudo era branco - branco como as estrelas, branco como as nuvens, branco como todas as coisas que desaparecem quando você se aproxima, se transformando em algo diferente.

Eu, que era branca, também fui assim.

Cega.

Tola.

Suja.

Branca.


	9. The Perfect Rose

******The Perfect Rose**

Ginny Weasley era apenas uma menina. Uma menina comum, que acreditava em contos de fada, esperava por príncipes encantados, e gostava de rosa. Ela era tudo que eu sempre desprezara, exceto por ser perfeita em cada detalhe - a mais feminina das mulheres, a mais delicada das bruxas, com o perfume mais suave que já imaginara. Suas palavras transbordavam de afeição por todos ao seu redor, e ela era tão gentil que me dava ainda mais vontade de corrompê-la. Ninguém deveria ser tão inocentemente feminina. Ela precisava aprender que ser mulher, não é ser uma princesa, mas uma prostituta nas mãos do homem que mais pagasse.

Eu a usei - coração e sentimentos, curvas e pensamentos, sem hesitar. Eu a marquei, e a despertei para o desejo e a luxúria, para a sensualidade vulgar de toda mulher. Eu a tive, mais fortemente do que se simplesmente tomasse seu corpo, pois tive sua essência. Eu rasguei suas pétalas de rosa-perfeita, para transformá-la em algo ainda melhor.

Pois sabia que, algum dia, algum homem tentaria colher aquela flor, encantado por sua perfeição, e não pude suportar que alguém visse o que eu vi - uma flor sem espinhos. E com minhas palavras suaves e confiança inabalável, criei uma marca que jamais iria embora, e arranharia e machucaria qualquer um que tentasse tê-la, que tentasse tomá-la.

A rosa perfeita não pertenceria a mais ninguém.


	10. Of Rubies and Diamonds

**Of Rubies and Diamonds**

Ela seria bela. Intensa, vermelha, viva. Se não estivesse marcada para morrer, seria uma aquisição e tanto. Corajosa, ela era, ainda que não soubesse. Mas eu via, nos pequenos detalhes, tudo que estava prestes a desabrochar. A mulher que ela poderia ser, feita de fogo e força, um perigo para qualquer homem comum, que se perderia nas tentações de suas curvas e cores vulgares, óbvias, e tentadoras. Ainda era cedo, mas eu já conseguia discernir os contornos da mulher sob a pele da garota.

Se tivesse a encontrado em minha juventude, teria feito dela minha rainha - uma peça importante no xadrez, a mais mortal de todas. Todo Lord precisa de uma consorte - e ela era perfeita. Dócil e apaixonada, ela poderia ser controlada por quem tivesse seu coração. Uma líder nata, mas controlada pelo sangue que pulsava em suas veias, movendo-a através de emoções. Se tivessemos a mesma idade, eu a teria ganho apenas para usar depois.

Mas, não aconteceu, e suas sardas e cabelos, seus cílios e pêlos estavam dedicados a outra pessoa - a alguém que não merecia, não deveria ter o poder de uma mulher como Ginevra Weasley seria ao seu lado. Mesmo que todo o resto falhassem, uma coisa eu precisava garantir: que Harry Potter jamais conhecesse Ginevra.

Com este pensamento na cabeça, eu a fiz pintar letras na parede, mais brilhantes que rubis, e se entregar em meus braços, mesmo sem um diamante no dedo, levando-a como noiva para a sua câmara de morte - a eterna consorte que nunca foi.

E, sob o castelo que fora minha casa, eu a tomei para mim.


	11. Moontide

**Moontide**

Tom era tudo que eu jamais sonhei. Ele sabia sempre o que dizer, era belo, e inteligente. Ele não temia nada, nem ninguém. Em suas palavras, eu tinha o conforto que nunca antes tinha imaginado. em seus braços, eu era livre, independente, sabia onde ir e o que fazer.

Tom era a minha segurança, meu amigo, meu caminho. Em seus passos eu me refletia, e caminhava. Em seus tons, eu me espelhava e repetia. Como um espelho de prata, nós éramos um, iguais, duas partes de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixava perfeitamente.

Mas, Tom era como a lua. Seu brilho prateado era inconstante, mudava, crescendo e me eclipsando, minguando e me deixando perdida, e seguindo-o cegamente, acreditando cegamente, amando-o cegamente, eu me perdi.

E ele me ganhou.


	12. Queen of Pentacles

**Queen of Pentacles**

Ela era banhada em ouro.

Os outros podiam não ver, e não perceber, mas ela era banhada em todos os tipos e tons de preciosidades, feita para ser a rainha de uma comunidade sem rumo. Ela era bela, não por seu traços e palavras, mas na essência, que era maior do que os outros poderiam ver.

Mas eu fazia parte dela, e eu via, e me alegrava com ter nela um veículo apropriado para meu sangue sagrado. Ela era o cálice, o santo graal, pura e intocada, completamente minha, abençoando minha existência

Ela era a coroa de meu regime, era o recipiente de meu poder. Ela era sagrada e majestosa, e quando eu tomava sua mente, eu sabia que era ainda mais puro e ainda mais forte do que um tolo seria capaz de ver.

E eu, que sempre achei o amor uma tolice, me descobri a adorar o brilho que dela emanava, e que iluminava tudo que ela tocava, inclusive a mim.

Ginny Weasley era vermelha, castanha, branca, rosa, mas acima de todas as cores visíveis, ela era dourada. Como um sol, como uma estrela, como o ouro puro jorrando em uma fonte incessante de poder e realeza, em meus braços, para que eu usasse como quisesse.

Eu, que sempre fui ganancioso, jamais poderia recusar tal oferta.

Assim, fiz dela meu fantoche real, banhei-me em seu poder, e bebi em sua taça de sensibilidade, me tornando mais do que antes fora, mais do que tinha sonhado até então.

Com ela, eu sabia que seria invencível, e não temi o rapaz que fora minha queda, levando-o para a armadilha através das cores óbvias de Ginevra, sem que ele jamais percebesse o dourado que vinha dela e me banhava.

E, ao sair dela, me perdi.


End file.
